Believing in Love
by dontbreathetoodeep
Summary: When Sebastian finally proposes to Kurt, every touch, taste, smile bring back memories of their past ten years together. As they watch each other with intent eyes, they cannot fight the memories which present themselves. And they wouldn't want to.


"If someone had told me ten years ago that Sebastian Smythe would propose to me I would have given them a well deserved slap."

"If someone had told me _twenty _years ago that I'd be proposing to _anyone _then I would have given them a slap."

"It breaks my heart that you were a love cynic at the age of eight."

"I don't think I've ever believed in love until you, Kurt." he lifted his hands to Kurt's face and ran his thumbs over the tears running down his rose-tinted cheeks trying to wipe them away as he had done many times before. Memories hit him instantly, images of Kurt's crying face from pain, strain and then suddenly, joy, came into his mind as he stroked away the tears. Taking in everything he's already memorised about his newly-fiancé's face, he kissed him delicately, tasting everything about him for possibly the millionth time. Again images shone onto his closed eyelids as he kissed, their first kiss in Central Park as if he were a bird looking down on it. He smiled before pulling away and looked to current-day Kurt.

"How did I end up falling in love with you?" Kurt asked, staring lovingly into Sebastian's eyes, drinking all the emotion he was being given.

"It's natural, don't worry." he winked and kissed Kurt again, wondering if anything else could come up. Running his tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance, he was reminded of their first kiss in their first apartment, on the plaid rug in the box living room. When they finally pulled apart, they stood up from the places they'd taken on the floor. Sebastian realised that he hadn't stood up since he gotten down on one knee.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Kurt asked with a little laugh, holding Seb's hands and staring into his eyes. He flicked his thumbs over the taller man's hands as he giggled.

"I don't know, I've never exactly proposed to anyone before. And they kind of cut of at this point in the movies."

"Do you think it's ruining the moment if I say I'm actually really thirsty?" Kurt sighed a laugh and began running his hands over Sebastian's bare arms until he reached the sleeves of his dark t-shirt. He looked into Seb's eyes and in them he was graced with the image of him warming Seb up last winter once he'd come home after a run. He shook his head, slightly in shock from the memory which had presented itself.

"Not at all, _fiancé_, you go and sit down in the living room and I'll fetch you a diet coke, yes?" the word ran off his tongue and caused a shiver to run down Kurt's spin. He'd dreamed of that word, of _being _that word since he was tiny. It was enough to turn anyone on. With that, he jumped up into his strong, tanned arms, not giving him the chance to reach the drink. Seb reacted instantly, leading the two of them forwards, pressing Kurt up against the wall. As his breaths turned husky, he began attacking him with thousands of little kisses all over his face, neck and slightly exposed chest. With every kiss came a new memory, a different time from which they'd made love. Little shots of exposed flesh and raising chests were being projected in his mind.

When they both appeared to have ran completely out of breath, Sebastian's arms turned weak and he let go, allowing Kurt to slide down the wall before falling limp into his arms and resting his head on his chest.

Sebastian began to breathe out in ragged breathes; the feelings he once didn't even manage to get from one night stands came to him from just kissing Kurt.

His fiancé.

_ Fiancé. _

He sagged his shoulders and lowered his forehead to lie clumsily on top of Kurt's. Their sweat ran together, dripped down Kurt's nose and he licked it as it fell onto his top lip, bringing back more happy memories of the summer months, before suddenly realising just how thirsty he actually was.

"I uhm, I think I could do with that diet coke now, Seb." Sebastian hummed on his lips, pursing them slightly and kissed him again before turning around and walking towards the fridge.

_Diet Coke, Diet Coke, Diet Coke._

When he walked back into the living room, he stood against the door frame as he watched Kurt play with the photos on the wall. There were ones from, weddings, trips around New York and different holidays together; the one Kurt was currently fixing featured the two of them shirtless on a beach in Thailand, the sun setting, with Kurt on Seb's back. The photo was taken from behind by a woman they met named Cathy, and they were looking out to sea. Sebastian could remember exactly that it was in that very moment that he decided he was going to propose to that boy; that he _would _do it.

Now, six months later, he'd followed through and Kurt supported the ring he and Rachel had spent five hours picking out five months ago. It had taken him _five months _to find the right time. In the end it had been random, out of the blue, totally unexpected.

Kurt turned around and smiled when he caught Sebastian staring adoringly toward him. He handed him his Coke and sat down on the sofa, inviting Kurt to do the same. Kurt sat on the opposite side of the lounger and swung his feet to lie in Sebastian's lap. As he flexed and unflexed hiscalf muscles he smiled at his fiancé and began to twist the ring around his finger, making sure to check it out from every angle.

The ring had been the one thing Sebastian knew needed to be right. It was Kurt, everything was fashion even if things were more toned then than they were when they first met. He could look at Kurt and see him in jeans, not leggings or coloured pants. Not that Sebastian didn't enjoy the look on Kurt; he always thought he looked amazing, it was just that Kurt had outgrown it.

He couldn't help but smile broadly at the smaller boy as he continued to play with his ring, never taking it off, however, just twisting and turning it.

"We need to get you one, this is too much fun."

"Is that not breaking the rules?"

"'Course not, you need one then we can play with them together."

"We sound ridiculous."

"Please, we sound _adorable._" Kurt reasoned with a wink before stretching his left hand out for Sebastian to take. As he did, he kissed the ring twice before lowering the hand to the couch and before he knows it, he's twiddling with the ring too. Every turn supplied him with another memory of the two of them, another string to their incredibly long and complicated web. Images from them sitting huddled different trees in Central Park, to them shopping in the city, even to trips back home.

"You're right this _is _fun." Kurt nodded and laughed along with him. Never in a million years did he think he'd be here; sitting on a couch with Sebastian Smythe, knowing that they were to be married. Actually legally married. Even the legally thing was all new to him; to everyone.

He watched his boyfriend with love-struck eyes, everything about him made his heart swell, even the stupid things he did in high-school were now seen as harmless. He thought about the past nine years; from the time they met up unexpectedly when they were in New York together, studying; to the times they'd sit like they were then, helping each other study for exams or going over lines together; to the first apartment they lived in from the beginning of their second year of college; the moments he thought he would rip both his and Sebastian's hair out; to the purchase of their first car, house, the dogs even.

Then he came right back to the scene before him, with Seb massaging his feet with his head leaned on the back of the sofa. He wondered what he was thinking; was he having second thoughts? Was he congratulating himself for doing it finally? What was he thinking?

Kurt finally moved his feet and replaced them with his head in Sebastian's lap. Looking up at him, he smiled and kept the eye contact for a considerable amount of time trying hard to concentrate on _this _Sebastian and not the one who kept popping into his head. The one from the past, the one he'd grown to love and had developed into this one.

Sebastian soon began running his fingers through Kurt's still dripping wet hair from the shower he'd had only fifteen minutes ago; he hadn't exactly planned to propose to Kurt while he was dressed in sweat pants and a v-neck t shirt but for some reason it had felt right, not forced, not glorified. It was just natural, as natural as asking the man you love to marry you should be.

He kicked himself mentally for all the stupid plans he'd made about taking him out for a fancy walk in Central Park, a trip to the theatre, a meal at an expensive restaurant: he should had done it the way he just had done _months_ ago. They could have been married before he'd even gotten the courage to propose.

However, as he looked down at Kurt, his eyes swimming with the different shades of blues and greens, he knew he wouldn't change a thing, even if he could. Everything about it was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt steps out of the shower with a pounding headache, he shouldn't have drank so much last night. Once again he had to convince himself to not kick Sebastian for his rigorous attempts to get him drunk, he knew it didn't take much after all. With a smile, he pulls on his t shirt and dabs his legs dry, trying to capture all the remaining moisture in the thick white towel the couple had bought the previous day. As he walks into the bedroom he smiles as he sees Sebastian had laid out his favourite sweatpants freshly ironed; he knew Kurt too well. He pulls on the pants and feels instantly comforted. <em>

_ When he walks out of the bedroom he sees Sebastian down on one knee, looking up at him with a nervous smile and teary eyes. He feels his heart do a double flip. He'd dreamed about this __and now he couldn't even believe it was real. _

_ Neither of them say anything for a couple of seconds as Kurt can feel his heart hammering hard under his chest as if it is trying to break free. _

_ The nervous smile turns broader as Sebastian begins to stutter._

_ "Kurt," he finally gets out, a slight laugh in his voice. He's practised this numerous times, he can do this, he _will _do this, "Kurt. I've known you for a very long time and as we both know, we've had quite a journey but one thing I've known through it all is how I feel about you, how much I care about you. I love you Kurt, and no matter what happens, that isn't going to change. I love you so much and nothing would make me happier than you becoming my husband. So Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"_

_ "Yes." Kurt just about gets out before kneeling on the floor with Sebastian and attacking him with a long, drawn out kiss, "Yes yes yes." He repeats in between kisses and holds Sebastian close to him._

_ When their mouths finally pull apart, Sebastian fumbles with the red velvet box in his hands and Kurt laughs at his struggle lightly. As he pulls out the ring, he re composes himself before looking Kurt right in the eyes. Taking it as a hint, Kurt sticks out his left hand and lays it in Sebastian's right. Sebastian takes the ring in between his first finger and thumb on his right hand and slips the ring on delicately, praying that it fits._

_ When no struggle is faced and the ring is securely on, Kurt dives onto Sebastian so they are both lain down on the kitchen tiles. He kisses and kisses until he feels he can't kiss anymore. _

_ Still lain out on the floor, the two of them gaze at each other._

_ "Kurt Smythe." he mutters lightly, their faces are so close, his eyelashes flutter agasint Sebastian's pink cheeks._

_ "Sebastian Hummel." inputs Sebastian with a shrug. He doesn't care what they do with the names. All he cares about is Kurt, and himself, being together. Married. _

_ Kurt's mind flittered from wedding plans, to Sebastian, to wedding plans _with_ Sebastian, before arriving to the actual fact that he was getting married _to _Sebastian._

_ "We're getting married." he whispered into his neck, before placing a light kiss to a mark he'd left before._

_ "Yes, yes we are."_


End file.
